


Finally

by mjuhlar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bonding, First Meetings, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjuhlar/pseuds/mjuhlar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has waited so long to find his mate, the one made for him.  He is about to give up.  Will he finally find the one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot. Maybe I'll continue. Not sure. I needed to get it out of my head.
> 
> Don't own the characters, I just dress them up and take them out.

Castiel always has trouble with his ties.  They always ended up twisted and loose.  He really doesn’t care.  At this point he has no one to impress.  He is 33 years old and an Alpha, yet he has never found his mate, never found his Omega.  

 

Most Alphas find their mates by the time they hit their mid-twenties.  Castiel is tired of looking.  He is tired of hearing the stories all of his siblings share with one another.  Castiel was over waiting for the smell to hit him, for the colors in his world to brighten.  It isn’t going to happen for him.  It is sad for him to come to this understanding, but it happens.

 

“Cassie, let’s go, we are going to be late”

 

Castiel  hears his brother Gabriel yell from downstairs.  He sighs as he looks in the mirror, he has no more excuses not to go with Gabriel.  It is time to get it over with.  Castiel grabs his trench coat and heads downstairs.

 

XXXXXXXX

  
  


“Just try not to embarrass me too much tonight, Cassie”  Gabriel whines as they walk into the restaurant.  

 

Castiel rolls his eyes “Must I remind you, brother, that you dragged me out tonight.  Not the other way around.”

 

“I thought it was time for you to meet my mate.  We will be moving into the new house soon and you have been putting off meeting him for months.  It is important to me for you to meet and be friendly with him.”  Gabriel explains as he makes his way to an empty table at the back of the place.

 

Gabriel is correct, Castiel has avoided meeting Gabriel’s Alpha.  It is just another dose of salt in his ever growing wound of loneliness.  It isn’t very fair to his brother though.

 

“I am here tonight Gabriel.  I am trying.”

 

Castiel sees pity enter his brother’s eyes.  He cringes inside.  He does not want pity.

 

“Cassie, I know you haven’t found your mate yet but you will.  It took me until 29.  That is late too.  Your Omega is out there.”

 

Castiel doesn’t respond to his brother.  He sees a tall, handsome man start walking toward the table.  Castiel glances at his brother and instantly knows that the stranger is Gabriel’s Alpha.  The look of pure adoration and love is written all over his face.

 

The tall man slides into the booth next to Gabriel and kisses him gently. “Hey.” He says softly.

 

“Hey Sugar.” Gabriel smiles up at the man.

 

Castiel watches the exchange.  Part of him is a little jealous.  He wonders what it would feel like to know you have found your perfect match.  The other part smiles wide, happy for his brother.

 

“Castiel,” Gabriel turns to his brother, “This is Sam. Sam, this is my brother Castiel.”

 

Castiel takes Sam’s hand in his, “Hello Sam.  It is nice to meet you.”

 

“It is nice to finally meet you too.  I was afraid that I would never get the chance.  I have met your other siblings a while ago.”  Sam smiles at Castiel.

 

“My people skills are a little lacking.” Castiel tries to use as an excuse.

 

“I get it.  It is ok, Castiel.  I get it.  I completely understand.”

 

Castiel tilts his head, trying to figure out what exactly Sam seems to understand.

 

“Gabriel told me you haven’t found your mate yet and it is hard on you.” Sam starts to explain, “Don’t get angry with him, he can’t help but share what bothers him with me.  It is all part of the Alpha/Omega thing.  We don’t really keep anything from each other.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I was 27 when I found Gabriel, so there is time Castiel.”

 

“I am not really holding out for it.  Not any more.”  Castiel tells Sam, a little sadness in his voice.

 

The conversation changes as they order their food and begin to eat.

 

The night is comfortable for Castiel and he is surprised by how much he enjoys being in the couples company.  Gabriel and Sam seem to complete each other.

 

“I wish my brother had come tonight.  I had invited him to come tonight, but he had to close the shop up. I think you would like him.  He is pretty new in town.”  Sam begins, “He just bought the little garage on River Street.  He was running around the country in law enforcement for the last 10 years.  He decided he missed me and wanted to give the shop thing a chance.”

 

“It doesn’t hurt that you two Winchester boys are gorgeous.  Castiel, you gotta see Dean.  He is like Sex walking.  No offense babe.”  Gabriel smiles at Sam.

 

Sam surprises Castiel when he laughs.  Most Alphas would be upset by a statement like that, but Sam laughs. “He uses that to his advantage.  He can get almost anything with his smile.  He isn’t going to know what hits him when he meets his mate.”

 

Gabriel continues to fill in Castiel about Dean,”He hasn’t found his mate either, Cassie, and he is 31.  Of course, most people assume he is Alpha by looking at him.”

 

“It really pisses him off that he is Omega.  I think he is in for a surprise if he actually does find his mate.  He presents as an Alpha, I would love to see his Omega come out.”  Sam laughs.

 

Castiel smiles, “It would be hard to go from being very in charge to wanting to please someone.  I guess his mate will be in for a battle.”

 

“Definitely” Sam agrees.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Castiel sips his coffee as Sam tells them about the case he is working on for the local law firm he is working at when suddenly it hits him.  There is a smell he recognizes, yet does not.  It smells like rain, leather, and of all things, whiskey.  It is so strong that it makes his eyes and mouth water.

 

Gabriel notices the change in Castiel’s position.  He notices his brother is looking around, wide eyed and a little lost. “You ok, Cassie?”

 

“Yeah, It’s the smell.  Where is it coming from?”  Castiel still searches for it’s source.

 

“Oh….. Sam, do you smell anything?”

 

Sam and Gabriel glance at one another and then back at Castiel.  “We can’t smell it Cassie.”

 

Castiel’s eyes go wide.  He knows suddenly that his mate is near.  He can feel it in his bones.  The smell is strong and perfect.  He has heard stories of how mates each have their own scent and it would be part of them and almost irresistible to their mate.  

 

Castiel knows he hasn’t seen his mate yet because his vision has not changed.  He knows that his world will brighten and colors will pop and it will seem as if he has been looking through faded lenses.  It isn’t until you meet the eyes of your mate that this changes.

 

Sam’s eyes widen as he looks beyond Castiel, watching someone come closer to their table.  Sam looks back at Castiel who is sweating and looks ready to go table to table for answers.  Sam watches as Gabriel notices and grabs Sam’s hand.

 

“Holy crap Sam, this place smells unreal.  Nothing like apple pie, honey, and coffee.”

 

Castiel hears the scratchy voice behind him and his whole body responds to it.  He turns around and lets his eyes glide up from the black boots, up the jeans, over the torso covered with three layers of shirts.  He notices a face in need of a shave and a dimple.  Finally he reaches his eyes.

 

A shock hits Castiel like he has been struck by lightning.  He closes his eyes and reopens them.  Color blasts his vision and it is as if the sun has decided to light the room.  Color streams from everywhere.  He finds himself looking into the most incredible green eyes he has ever seen, his mate.  

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Castiel comes out of his shock as he hears this.  His Alpha rolls through him, “Sit down, please.”

  
  
  



End file.
